Cypher
Cypher or Lucas Torres is an insanely smart teenager who may have genetic modifications. At one point he decided to use his smarts to make the IHPA (Intelligent Human Protection Armor). He now uses the suit to fight crime or for his personal gain. Biography Early Life There isn't much to know about Lucas as a young kid except for that fact that his mother died when he was 3. His father was broken by that so he was never really around to spend time with his children. Lukas and his 4 siblings grew up being able to get whatever they want but always having to have security guards by their side. Becoming Cypher Lucas was shown to be unbelievably intelligent at a young age. It's not 100% that this is because of him being genetically modified or if it was there from birth. As genetic enhancements were illegal, he grew up around a lot of crime and suffering. Eventually, with the help of Roman he decides that he has to do something to better his city, but HIS way. He decided to build an exo suit that allowed him to do things no normal person could and if he killed somebody then that was too bad. Up to this point, he'd been doing everything in his massive room in the mansion. At one point he almost dropped the laundry basket down the chute and leaned in to grab it, falling in. He got up and hit his head on the fuse box and sees one switch that was off. He flipped it on and a part of the wall opened, showing a doorway. This place was the perfect size for him to run his operation. He had informed Ella and Roman about his plans and they agreed to get on board and help him. Right around the time the IPHA was going to be finished he decided to take a stroll in Central Park. He ended up getting into the middle of some gang shenanigans with Darius Jeremiah and the two quickly became friends. Forming the Parable Cypher and Verity had gotten to the bottom of Darius' powers and the two decided to become partners. Darius was enthusiastic to form a superhero team and the two hung out to think about names. Cypher had decided on 'The Parable' because the definition of the word 'parable' is "a simple story used to illustrate a moral or spiritual lesson". Cypher liked this and instantly said "Because we're teaching the criminals a fuckin' lesson" and thus the team was born. Shortly after Lucas decided that the team would need some sort of bunker so he bought a warehouse off in the name of Torres Industries and his father signed off on it. Throughout a couple weeks, Lucas moved all of his technology to the warehouse and began operation from there. The First Battle Powers * Enhanced Intelligence Lucas has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual capabilities, mental capacity and concentration, mental calculations, memorization, perception, deduction, analyzation, cognition and competence, wit and ingenuity, prowess and knowledge, calculations, reading skills, learning capacity, thought process, intuition and awareness, inventive capabilities, creativity, originality, etc., typically to a degree that is associated with the achievement of new advances in a domain of knowledge. * Fabrication Lucas can invent and create a wide range of any item, device, weapon, etc. they want/need with limited resources in exceptionally short time, which can perform actions that manipulate/distort reality. * ADHD Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) is a mental disorder of the neurodevelopmental type.It is characterized by difficulty paying attention, excessive activity, and behavior without regards to consequences which is not appropriate for a person's age. There is also often problems with regulation of emotions. The symptoms appear before a person is twelve years old, are present for more than six months, and cause problems in at least two settings (such as school, home, or recreational activities). In children, problems paying attention may result in poor school performance.1 Additionally there is an association with other mental disorders and substance misuse. Although it causes impairment, particularly in modern society, many people with ADHD can have sustained attention for tasks they find interesting or rewarding (known as hyperfocus). Equipment * IHPA (Intelligent Human Protection Armor) MK1 The first version of the IHPA took almost 3 weeks to complete. It is made out of crystallized titanium and scrap metal. It allows the user a limited form of super strength which can lift up to 500 Ibs, rocket boosting/super jumping abilities, deathly ray beam blasts, bullet proofing, and fire proofing. It is weak to water and can be broken easily if put against high damage. MK2 The second version of the IHPA used the MK1 as a base and was mostly just modifications. After a big fight against _____ Lucas decided that it was too dangerous to run around with the MK1 as it definitely wasn't up to par at this point in time. It now has stealth and sentry modes for missions where he may need to remove himself from the armor, with included underwater and space modes so that he can stay breathing in such conditions. It can now form a forcefield for a period of 30 seconds or less. This armor can now fly and the intensity of the ray beams can be changed because some people criticized Cypher about being so brutal. The MK2 IHPA is made of a nickel-titanium alloy called nitinol. Nitinol is light enough to not weigh Lucas down as he's flying around in the sky, and it can be re-formed after sustaining damage. Lastly, the visor can read heat signatures for witch hunts. Relationships * Ella Morgan Ella Morgan is Lucas' best friend and girlfriend and became his eyes and ears from the command center, the two of them fell in love with each other without the other one knowing. He was convinced that the armor he wanted to wear and what he wanted to do, made all romance impossible. After a passionate kiss, Lucas and Ella concluded that their attraction was mutual. Ella is one of the very few people who knows Lucas is Cypher. * Roman Lopez Roman Lopez is a Hispanic American, the best friend of Lucas Torres, and one of the only people who Lucas has shared his secret with. Thrilled at Lucas' smarts, Roman made suggestions that he should be a superhero and embrace his intelligence. Though Lucas was much more reluctant to build a suit and didn't want to risk his life. * Donald 'Don' Johnson A former Navy SEAL who took park in the operation that caught Bin Laden, Don is hired by Frank Torres as his kids chauffeur and bodyguard. * Gabriella 'Gabi' Anderson A five-star chef who won Iron Chef twice. After seeing her sass and amazing cooking skills, Frank Torres hired her as the personal chef for his home. * Graciela Hernandez The maid for Torres Manor hired by Frank Torres. * Giovanni Filmore The butler for the residents of Torres Manor hired by Frank Torres. * Frank Torres Lucas' father who never shows him or his siblings much love or attention. Frank has been a very successful business man ever since he graduated college. His wife Elizabeth Torres died in the September 11th attacks and ever since, he's been broken and rarely spends time at home. * Zoey Torres, John 'Jack Torres, Gabriel 'Gabe Torres', Tara Torres Lucas' siblings who have no clue that he's Cypher that he's at odds with sometimes = Category:Human Category:Torres Family Category:Torres Industries employees Category:Manhattan High students Category:Students Category:Parable members Category:Leaders Category:Mechanics Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Moral Characters Category:Heroes